Highschool Sweethearts
by BeautifulBenson4015
Summary: Olivia and Elliot and the rest of the gang are in hs! Drama, fights, gossip, lies, secrets, confessions, violence, and love. With Olivia being beaten at home, bothered by Kathy at school, how will she deal with it? She won't even tell Elliot her story, afraid that she'll lose him. He was the only one that hasn't left her and she wants to keep it that way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: They're in highschool! Thought this one up at like 3 i the morning, Yes, when i can't sleep, i think of my detectives. they're my everything in case you didn't know. Drama, fights, coffesions, secrets, and love! Im in middle school so my high school might not be anything like yours. I'm basing it off what my older cousins tell me. :) R&R please!**

* * *

"Who the hell is that chick?" Elliot asked his bst friend, Jake. "No clue. Must be new. I'm gonna go introduce myself to that hottie." Jake smiled. "Ha! Not before i do." Elliot said as he ran towardsa the brunette. "Elliot?" Kathy called. "Not now. I'm busy!" Elliot yelled back. "And taken!" Kathy saaid as she watched Elliot walk up to the girl. "Hey. You must be new around here." he smiled at her. "I'm Elliot." "Nice to meet you. I just moved here this summer with my mom. I'm Olivia." the brunette smiled back. "Oops! Sorry!" Kathy said as she pushed Olivia and caused her to drop her books. "I got it." Elliot said as he picked up Olivia's books for her. "Here you go." he said as he gave Olivia her books back. "Thanks." Olivia smiled. "Elliot, we do have any classes together!" Kathy comlained. Elliot nodded his head. "Better that way!" he mouthed to Olivia. Olivia started to laugh and Kathy stared at her.

"Where are you off to?" Elliot asked. "Biology." Kathy said. Elliot ignored her and looked at Olivia. "History." Olivia smiled. Elliot's face lit up. "Lemme see your schedule." he said and Olivia handed him a piece of paper. "Yes!" Elliot siled as he looked over Olivia's schedule. "What?" Olivia and Kathy said in unisonm. "We have all the same courses this year! From homeroom to last." "Good." Olivia smiled. "Alright, e go this wasy for homeroom." Eliot said as he walked into the building. Olivia followed until Kathy grabbed her arm. "Listen, bitch. Stay away from him. He's mine. And you aren't gonna change that. newbie." Kathy spat. "Yeah yeah yeah. Sure." Olivia replied sarcasticaly and walked away to find Elliot. "There you are." he said. "Yeah. Just had to take care of something." she smiled. Olivia followed Elliot into the History room. On the blackboard, it read "Take a seat anywhere you like. Please remember that these seats will be your seats for the rest of the school year!"

When the first bell rung, Elliot took a seat right beside Olivia. They sat all the way in the back of the room. Jake came in and took a seat on the right of Elliot. "Uh, wasn't Kathy blonde like ten minutes ago?" Olivia asked pointing to a girl who was sitting in the front row. "That's her twin. Just as evil. Name's Colleen." "Ah." Olivia said. "Yep. Have fun here. Oh, good luck by the way. There is drama everywhere you turn." "I've noticed." she said and Elliot gave her a puzzled look. "Kathy." she stated. "Oh, god. What did she do now?" "Oh, she is very territorial. 'Stay away from him. He's mine. And you aren't gonna change that, newbie.'" Olivia mocked using airquotes. Elliot laughed and rolled his eyes. Olivia laughed and then they turned their attention back to the teacher. Mr. Rogers went on and on about their supplies and expectations but, Elliot couldn't get Olivia out of his head and Olivia couldn't get him out of hers. 'This is going to be a long year.' she thought to herself.

Finally, lunch came. Olivia followed Elliot everywhere. Once they had their lunch, Elliot motioned for Olivia to follow him. She followed him to a table where she knew no one, except Jake. She didnt know him like presonally but he looked familiar to her. 'Oh right, He was the guy that tried to hit on me in gym' she said to herself. "Guys, this is Olivia." Elliot introduced her. "These are my friends. That's Casey, Alex, John, Patrick, Melinda, Odafin, Jake, and Jayme." he told Olivia. "Nice to meet you guys." she smiled and Jake winked. Olivia rolled her eyes at him. "Call me 'Fin'." Odafin told her. Olivia shook his hand and smiled. Kathy was sittng at the table also. She had her hood up so no one would recognize her. Elliot put Olivia's food tray besides him on the table and tapped the seat besides him. "Thank you." Kathy said as she moved over a seat. "Kathy, move." Elliot said. "Why? Don't you wanna sit next to me?" she questioned. "Not really. I'd rather her it there." Elliot said as he pushed Kathy off the seat. "Hey! Don't touch my ass!" she yelled. "Trust me, i wasn't and neither would anyone else!" Elliot said. Kathy gave up and walked away. She turned around and looked at Olivia. Olivia smiled and waved to her with a fake smile all over her face.

At the end of the day, Elliot walked Olivia to her car. "So, how was the first day?" he asked her. "Pretty good. Kathy killed it. What's her deal anyways? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Olivia replied. "Ha! She's my mistake. Kathy's my ex. Everytime i look at her i ask myself, 'Was i high?' I can't believe i ever went out with her." "Me either." Olivia said. "What?" "Nothing. Well, i gotta get home. See you tomorrow?" "Definately. Bye, Liv." "Bye, El." she hugged him and he returned. He opened the door for her and wiith one more wave, she was off. "Score!" Elliot sad to himself. His friends laughed at him from behind. "You heard all of that?" he asked them. They all nodded. "Go for her!" Casey said. "Yeah!" they all agreed. "I was planning to." he said. Elliot said bye and walked to his car and drove home. "There is something between them." Alex concluded. "Totaly." Melinda agreed.

When Olivia got home, she took her phone out from her pocket. A piece of paper fell from her pocket. She opened it and it read 'Text me ;) ~El' with his number written n the bottom. And, that is exactly what she did. She ut the number in her phone and text him. 'Hey, El. It's Liv.' she sent. 'Hey, Liv! What are you up to?' he asked. Eventually, Olivia called him. They were on the phone for two hours when Olivia's mother, Serena Benson walked in the front door. "Olivia Grace Benson!" Serena yelled. "Get your ass over here!" "Listen, i have to go. Talk to you tonight?" she said into her phone. "Yeah. Are you okay?" he asked her. "Yeah. Don't worry about me. Text you tonight. Bye, El." "Bye, Liv. Take care of yourself." "Yopu too." and with that she hung up the phone and ran to her mother. "Yeah?" she asked. "You told Brian that i was on drugs? How dare you!" Serena said and slapped Olivia across the face. For the rest of the night, Olivia cried herslef to sleep, thinking about Elliot. The one person who she was herself with. Well, almost herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia shut off her alarm and dragged herself out of bed. She barely got any sleep because of the sting she still felt in her cheek. She looked in the mirror and noticed she had a big bruise on her left cheek. She sighed and walked into the bathroom. Olivia got dressed and put makeup on. Usually, she wouldn't put anything besides eyeliner and mascara and maybe a little bit of eyeshadow, but today, she also put on foundation. She decided that she was ready so she grabbed her bag and made her way out the door and drove off to high school.

"Hey there." Elliot said as he walked up to Olivia in front of the school.

"Hi." she replied, looking down.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said and walked with him to homeroom.

Olivia didn't talk much in the morning. She paid attention in class and left as soon as the bell rang. Elliot had to run to catch up with her several times. Kathy bothered her but she didn't even pay attention. It was if she was in her own world the whole time.

"Is she okay?" Casey asked Elliot.

"I don't know. I wish she'd tell me." he said as he looked over at Olivia who was putting her books away to go to lunch.

"Well, let me know if you find anything out."

"I will. You too, do the same."

"Okay." Casey smiled and walked away.

Elliot walked towards Olivia. She smiled at him and turned the other way. He followed her into the cafeteria. She walked to get lunch. Elliot and Casey followed her but didn't say anything to her. She was awfully quiet and it concerned them. Olivia got her lunch and sat down at their table. Elliot and Casey followed.

"You're a bitch!" Kathy said and poured a water bottle on Olivia's head. Casey gasped and Elliot stood up right away. He stood in between Olivia and Kathy.

"Go away. Now!" he shouted at her. Kathy rolled her eyes and walked away. Elliot turned around and noticed that Olivia was halfway out of the cafeteria. He looked at Casey and they both followed her.

"Liv!" he called after her. "Are you okay?" he asked as he caught up to her.

"I'm fine, El. Don't worry. Go back to lunch." she said and walked into the bathroom. Elliot watched the door close and decided to follow her. He found her on the floor against a wall, crying. Elliot sat besides her and she leaned on him and cried into his shoulder. He let her cry and held her. When she started to calm down, he lifted her from himself. He saw her make-up running down her face and noticed the bruise.

"Liv, what happened?" he asked as he ran his finger over the bruise, lightly. She flinched at his touch. He felt her flinch and he immediately moved his hand. Eventually, she told Elliot about the way Serena would hit and beat on her when she was drunk for no reason. He felt bad for her. hen Olivia was done crying, Elliot helped her up.

"Thank you." she said and gave him a hug.

"Anything." he said. Olivia looked at Elliot and leaned her head up and kissed him. At first, Elliot was surprised but, he returned the kiss. When they broke apart he smiled at her. Olivia leaned on him and hugged him again.

They walked in to the cafeteria hand in hand. Casey saw them and her eyebrows shot up. Kathy's draw dropped to the floor. Olivia and Elliot made their way back to the table and took their seats. They interlocked fingers under the table.

"Uh, Stabler. You got a little something right there." Casey said pointing at his cheek. Olivia looked and started to laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"Geez, it's pink, looks sticky, sparkly, i wonder." Fin said sarcastically.

"Oh." Elliot said, catching on. Olivia took a napkin and wiped his cheek.

"Thanks." he smiled.

"Anything." she mocked.

"How cute!" Kathy's sister, Colleen exclaimed.

"What do you want?" the whole table said and turned to face the brunette.

"Well, I see you move on fast." she pointed at Elliot.

Elliot rolled his eyes and continued their conversation. Eventually, Colleen got mad and left the table. The day went by a lot faster than expected and the, it was time to leave.

"You going to be okay?" Elliot asked, walking Olivia to her car.

"Yeah. I should be fine." she smiled.

"Call me if anything."

"I will. Promise."

"Bye, Liv."

"Bye, El." she said and she kissed him.

"Aww!" Casey screamed. Olivia and Elliot turned red. Olivia stared at Casey. "What? It was cute!" Casey said. Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Bye." Olivia called as she drove away. "It's so unreal, how just a simple kiss from you can help me heal. When i think everything is done and i can't deal. You really got me, got me, got me, got me. Estoy aqui, pensando en lo que significas para mi. Una mirada tuya me hace sonreir. You really got me, got me, got me, got me. Don't know what i did, what i did to deserve this. Must have been good cause you are just perfect. And, i'd do it again, knowing that its worth it. I'd do anything to stay this close to you. I'd do anything to stay this close to you. I'd do anything to stay this close to you." she sang.

**A/N: So, here's chapter 2! i really appreciate all of the reviews! the song is "Close To You" by Prince Royce. The part in spanish translates to- 'I'm here, thinking about what you mean to me. A look from you can make me smile.' Please stay with me because i have really big plans! Reviews would be awesome! Thanks guys for your support! xoxo, love you! Going back to school tomorrow so i dont know when i will be able to update this again. Hopefully soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey." Casey said walking up to Olivia.

"Hey. What's up?" Olivia smiled as she continued walking.

"Nothing. I need your help."

"With?"

"I really like John."

"Ooh. So, what do you want me to do?"

"Get Elliot to talk to him for me."

"I'll see what i can do." Olivia smiled. "Now. let's get going."

"Thanks." Casey hugged her and they walked into the school.

Olivia looked around and didn't find Elliot. She decided to text him. _'Where are you?'_ she sent. He replied instantly. _'Had to bring my mom to the doctors. Gonna be there late.' 'Okay. Alright, igtg. Bye.' 'Bye. See you later. Love you.' 'Love you, too :*'_ she sent and walked into homeroom. She took her seat and got out her planner. She wrote down her homework and took out the one from the night before. She passed it forward and put away her folder. The principal came over the P.A. and said the announcements and then the class stood for the pledge.

"...for liberty and justice for all." they finished and took their seats.

"Elliot Stabler." the teacher called out. "Absent." he marked.

Olivia walked to her next class with Jake. They made small conversation. Jake said that he and Elliot were planning on trying out for the school football team. Olivia wished him luck since the tryouts were after school that day. Jake suggested that she try out for the cheerleading team. She said she would think about it. Jake dropped her off in her French class and he walked down the hall to his Italian class.

About halfway through the class, Olivia felt her phone vibrate. When the teacher went to the restroom quickly and left them to complete a worksheet, she checked her phone. _'On my way :)'_ he had sent her. _'Hurry up. It's so boring w/o you.' she replied. 'Ok. I'm outside. Be there in five minutes.' 'Good.' _she smiled and hit the 'send' button. Elliot walked into the room five minutes later and took his seat. He waved at Olivia and she smiled and waved back. When the bell rung, Elliot and Olivia met up with Jake and walked to class. Elliot linked his fingers with Olivia's and she smiled. They walked to gym, enjoying each other's presence.

Elliot and Olivia parted ways and went into the locker rooms. Five minutes later, they were out and their teacher took attendance. The students were informed of the football tryouts and the cheerleading tryouts as well as the girls volleyball.

"You should do volleyball and cheerleading, you know." Elliot smiled as he jogged besides Olivia as a warm-up.

"Funny. Jake told me that this morning." she smiled.

"Well, Jake is Jake. He wants you to do it to benefit him."

"I figured. By the way, Colleen says she hopes you died this morning when you didn't show up to homeroom."

"That was expected. Anything else?"

"No. I just missed you."

"I missed you, too." he smiled.

They spent gym talking between themselves and a little bit with Jake. When the five minute bell rang, the class split up and went back into the locker rooms. The pair walked to music technology together. They sat down at their assigned benches. They were working on their projects of making bridges out of balsa wood. Olivia and Elliot decided to be partners. They had John, Fin and Casey in the same class as them. Casey and John were partners for the project and Fin was working with a girl named Melinda. Over the course of the past week, Olivia has gotten to know her but her and Melinda weren't really close friends. It was just a 'hi' here and there or a small smile.

Over time, Elliot and Olivia came upon the conclusion that their friend had a little crush. Watching Fin and Melinda fight over who got to put which piece on the bridge, Olivia and Elliot began to laugh. Finaly, lunch came around. The group ate together.

"Did you do it?" Casey asked Olivia.

"Not yet. Later, i'll ask, okay?" Olivia replied. Casey smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Thanks again."

"It's nothing." said Olivia and continued to eat her lunch. Elliot put his arm around Olivia's shoulder. As soon as he put his weight on her shoulder, he saw pain shoot through Olivia's face.

"You okay?" Elliot asked her. Olivia shook her head and stood up. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the cafeteria. When they were outside, she moved her collar off of her shoulder, revealing another bruise on her shoulder. Elliot traced the bruise with his thumb and Olivia let a tear slip down her face. Elliot fixed her shirt and pulled her into his embrace. She sobbed into his chest.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." he said.

"I know." she gave him a small smile and he kissed her forehead.

"It'l be okay."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I kinda got stuck so, i decided to leave you with this. Serena isn't going to get any better. She's only going to get worse. What will Elliot do when Olivia is hospitalized? What lines will he pass in order to save his 'Livvie Love'? Will she ever be okay or is Serena going to ruin everything for her 'stupid rape baby'?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry havent been on in a while. hope your still with me. i have big plans ;) i have alot of schoolwork now and it gets me busy along with my exta curricular activities and sports and karate and ice skating and stuff. So, without further ado, i give you more of my story!**

* * *

***Two Weeks Later, Lunch Time***

"Hey." Olivia greeted as she took her seat at the table.

"Hey. Where were you?" Casey questioned.

"Couldn't get my locker open."

"Oh. Anyways, how have you been?"

"Good. You guys?" Olivia said and pulled her shirt down trying to cover the bruise on her back.

"Good." "Good." "Great." they all answered.

Olivia and her friends made conversation for a little while. When they were finished, they passed their lunch trays to end of table so Fin could throw it out for them.

"Remind me again why i have this seat?" Fin complained, throwing Olivia's lunch out. Casey shrugged and took a sip of her can of Arizona Ice Tea.

"Hey, you." Elliot said taking his seat next to Olivia. "Hi, guys." he smiled.

"Hello." Olivia greeted him.

"Hey there." Casey and Melinda waved. Fin and John nodded their heads.

"So, Liv. What are you doing later?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing. Sitting at home. Why?"

"Well, my mom has been dying to meet you and she asked me if i could see if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight."

"Let me see." she said and dialed her mother's number. "Hey mom. Can i go over a friend's house later?...Uh, Casey's...Study for science...see you later...bye." she hung up.

"Yep. I can." she smiled.

"You have to lie to your mother?" Casey asked. Olivia rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Not gonna ask." Melinda stated.

"Better off that way." Olivia said. The group shrugged and went back to their business.

The end of the day finally came around. Olivia followed Elliot to his car.

"Should i follow you?" she asked.

"Okay. It's not too far from here."

She nodded, kissed him and walked towards her truck. Elliot pulled up in front of her parking space. She turned the car on and followed him. On the way, Olivia was thinking about what Elliot's family would be like. She never had a real family. The only one she had was when her mom was sober, which was about 12% of the time. Once they reached Elliot's house, she let out a sigh. She shut off her engine and took off her seatbelt. Elliot came around her car and opened her door. She smiled at him and got out of the car. She intertwined her fingers with his and followed him to his door. He took out his keys and opened the door.

"Hey!" he called as he walked into the door.

"Hi!" Elliot's little sister, Ricki called and ran to him.

"Hi." he greeted and picked her up. He placed a kiss on his six year old sister's cheek. Ricki giggled and noticed Olivia.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Ricki, this is Olivia. Liv, this is my little sister, Ricki."

"Hi!" Olivia smiled and waved. Ricki squirmed her way out of Elliot's arms and walked over to Olivia.

"Hi!" Ricki smiled and walked back to the couch. Olivia looked at Ricki and smiled. She looked just like Elliot. Brown hair, blue eyes. Olivia imagined her daughter looking like that one day. She smiled to herself. Olivia folloowed Elliot into the kitchen.

"Hey, mom." Elliot said.

"Hi, Elliot." she smiled and turned around. She noticed Olivia and said hi. "You must be Olivia. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Olivia smiled.

"Yo! Who the hell is this?" Drew dramatized. Olivia and Elliot turned around and saw Elliot's older brother standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Drew, this is Olivia." Elliot introduced. Drew looked Olivia up and down several times.

"You go, bro." Drew said.

"Andrew, cut it out!" Elliot said, getting angered with his brothers behavior.

"What? You bring a hot chick to my house and expect me to act as if she isn't here?"

"Go upstairs, now!" Bernie said to her eldest son. Drew rolled his eyes and went upstairs.

"Sorry bout that. He's a little..." Bernie began.

"Don't worry about it." Olivia reassured. Bernie smiled and Olivia smiled back. Olivia and Elliot went to watch television with Ricki. Olivia and Elliot sat down on the couch opposite of Ricki. Ricki got up and walked over to them. She sat in Olivia's lap and looked up at her.

"Can i call you Livvie?" she asked.

"Sure. Anything you want." Olivia smiled at the young girl. Ricki smiled and leaned onto Olivia. Olivia wrapped her arm around the young girl. About half an hour later, the front door opened.

"We're home!" Joseph Stabler said walking through the door with his son behind him.

"Daddy!" Ricki smiled and ran to her father. Joseph picked her up and gave her a kiss. Ricki kissed his cheek and got back down.

Elliot and Olivia got up from the couch and proceeded towards the door.

"Dad, this is Olivia." Elliot told his father.

"Ah. So you're the Olivia Benson i have heard so much about. Pleasure to meet you." Joseph said and put his hand out.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Stabler." Olivia said, accepting the hand shake.

"Please, call me Joe."

"Will do." Olivia smiled.

"Mark!" Elliot called from the bottom of the stairs. A couple seconds later, Elliot's other brother came flying down the stairs. Elliot introduced his brother to Olivia and vice versa. They greeted eachother. Around seven, Bernie called everyone to the table for dinner. Elliot and Olivia walked to the table.

"Can i sit with Livvie?" Ricki asked. Bernie smiled and nodded. Ricki took a seat to Olivia's left while Elliot was to her left. The family ate and enjoyed their meals. Olivia felt a sense of joy to actually feel as if she was part of a family.

"So, Olivia. Tell us about your family." Bernie suggested.

"Well-" she began.

"Who wants dessert?" Elliot intervened. Everyone nodded and Elliot took the cake out of the fridge. He sat back down besides Olivia. She grabed his hand and gave it a light squeeze, thanking him for saving her from further explination. She trusted this family already but she didn't want to tell them about her life yet.

**A/N: So, like? I kinda am not as proud of this as i planned but, the whole thing was too long to put under one chapter. i'll update again soon, hopefully :) r&r please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! I'm back ;) I've updated 'Her Happy Ending' ! I've got a long plan for this... here we go...**

* * *

The Stablers and Olivia finished their dinner and dessert. They made small conversation. Elliot, making sure they stayed away from the topic of family. When they all got up, Elliot and Olivia walked to the front of the house.

"You don't have to tell them anything, you know." he said as he sat down on the grass.

"Yeah." she sighed and sat beside him.

They laid down, facing the sky. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. He looked at her and moved a strand of hair from her face. She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her. She placed her head on his chest and a tear slid down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, wiping the tear from her face.

"Nothing." she said flatly.

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"How do you know?"

"You scrunched up your nose."

"So, now you're an expert on me?"

"I guess you could call me that." he grinned.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, why were you crying?"

"Just, i guess seeing you with your family and your little sister being so fond of me. It's just that, you have everything i ever wanted."

"Oh, Liv." he said and he pulled her closer to him as she began to cry again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have a long way for this. Stick with me. Here goes nothing...**

* * *

Olivia phone began ringing and she sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ugh. Not again." she complained checking her phone. It read 'Mom'. She sighed and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Olivia, around what time are you gonna be home?" Serena questioned, sober for once.

"Uh, I don't know. Why?"

"Well, I'm going out so i won't be home till late. See you later. Bye."

"Bye?" Olivia said but Serena had already hung up.

"What happened?" Elliot asked, moving the hair from her face.

"She just wanted me to know that she was gonna be home late." she smiled. "So, she's not home. Wanna come over? Watch movies, maybe?" she questioned with a smirk on her face.

"Definitely." he replied.

He kissed her lightly, stood up and then helped her up as well. They walked into their houses and said their good-byes. Elliot told his family that he would be back in a little while.

"Don't stay too long." Joe warned. Olivia smiled and Elliot rolled his eyes.

"I promise to get him home safely." Olivia teased.

"Yeah, yeah." Elliot smiled.

Olivia, Elliot and Joe shared a laugh. Then, the pair was out the door. Olivia tossed Elliot the keys and hopped into the passenger seat.

"They like you." Elliot said, cruising down the streets.

"I would hope so." Olivia replied. Elliot let out a chuckle. They continued to Olivia's apartment, humming and whistling the tunes of the songs on the radio.

Olivia and Elliot walked up to the door, hand in hand. Olivia took out her keys and opened the door. To their surprise, the apartment was spotless and didn't reek of alcohol, liquor, smoke or any other sign of Serena. Olivia walked into the kitchen and made herself and Elliot a couple of snacks and Elliot picked a movie out for them to watch. Elliot popped the movie into the dvd player and took a seat on the couch. Olivia came over and put the snacks on the table and sat down with Elliot. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him. He kissed her forehead and she smiled.

When the movie ended, Olivia was falling asleep on Elliot's chest. He moved slowly, picked her up, carried her to her room and laid down, placing Olivia's body comfortably beside his. Her eyes began to flutter and she yawned.

"Morning." he smiled at her.

"Hey there." she said, moving herself closer to him. She kissed him gently and he returned it. She opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. Elliot slid her sweater off her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as she could get. Things quickly heated up and turned into a full-blown make-out session. Olivia used her arm and reached for her remote to her stereo and put on music, full volume. They were so occupied with each other, they didn't hear Serena stumble into the apartment. She heard the music and went to check on her daughter. She flung the door open, causing a loud crash. Olivia and Elliot both looked quickly at the door and seperated from each other.

"OLIVIA GRACE BENSON!" Serena yelled. She walked over to the bed and slapped Olivia across the face. Hard. Olivia cupped her cheek and tried to hold back the tears forming because of the sting in her cheek. Elliot immediately jumped up from the bed and sat right behind Olivia. She shook her head when Elliot tried to grab her hand. He pulled back, heartbreak written all over his face.

"You should get going." Olivia said to Elliot.

"No way in hell I'm leaving you." he said quickly.

"You, young man, are going to leave!" Serena said, pointing her finger at Elliot.

"NO!" Elliot shouted. "I'm not leaving her until I know she's safe."

"Haha! You're not gonna stop me. She's MY daughter, not yours!" Serena snickered. She walked over to Olivia and smacked her again. Harder this time. By now, Olivia had tears running down her face.

"GO!" she shouted at shook his head walked over to her.

"I'm not leaving you." he said and grabbed her. She tried to resist but collapsed in his arms. She sobbed, tears soaking his shirt. Serena came up and tried to hit her again but Elliot moved her out of the way. Serena hit Elliot with the wire from Olivia's lamp on his back. Olivia screamed. Pain struck through Elliot's face.

"El!" Olivia said and crawled over to him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Don't worry about me. Go home."

"You're coming with me." he said, his temper showing. He grabbed Olivia from the floor and pulled her out of the room.

"Get back here!" Serena yelled and chased after then.

Olivia limping, Elliot picked her up and ran out of the apartment. He unlocked the car and put Olivia on the passenger seat. She wiped the tears from her face and put on her seatbelt. Elliot turned on the ignition and left as quickly as he could. Olivia begged him for them not to go back to his house. He agreed and drove him to a park where he used to hang out with his brothers growing up and took Ricki to play. They drove to the park in silence, tears still running down Olivia's pulled into the parking space and got out of his car. Olivia stayed frozen, not wanting to move. Elliot went around the front and opened the door for her. She looked at him and began to cry.

He pulled her in for a hug and she threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." she repeated.

"Shh!" he soothed. "It's not your fault. Don't worry. You're alright. That's all that matters." he stroked her hair. She nodded and pulled him closer. He hugged her and didn't let her go.

"I love you, El." she sighed.

"I love you too, Liv. And nothing will change that. Nothing." he replied and kissed her forehead.

Eventually, they went back to Elliot's house. Olivia walked in said hi, and went to Elliot's room. She laid down on his bed and closed her eyes.

"El?" Bernie called from the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and found both his parents there.

"Yes?" he replied innocently.

"Can you get Olivia for us?" Bernie asked innocently.

"Yeah. One second." said Elliot and went upstairs. He re-appeared with Olivia behind him.

"Hi." she said quietly and sat down at the table.

"Liv, what happened?" Joe asked, motioning to her bruised cheek. She looked at Elliot and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"It's okay." he reassured her. Tears began forming in her eyes and she leaned on Elliot.

"I don't wanna talk about it." she said.

"Liv, you have to tell them."

"You can. I'm not saying anything." she said and buried her face in his shoulder.

Elliot explained the whole situation of Serena to his parents. Bernie and Joe couldn't believe that Olivia had gone through all of that and they were heartbroken. Joe promised her that it would all be better. Olivia and Elliot went to bed since Olivia's eyes were red from crying.

In the middle of the night, Elliot woke and noticed that Olivia was taking short but fast breaths. Then she stopped breathing. He panicked and told his parents and before he knew it, they were in the emergency room with a barely alive Olivia hanging on to life in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: So? Whatd'ya think? Like? No? What's gonna happen to his poor Livvie? Only time will tell. R&R:***


	7. Chapter 7

**You touch these tired eyes of mine**  
**And map my face out line by line**  
**And somehow growing old feels fine**  
**I listen close for I'm not smart**  
**You wrap your thoughts in works of art**  
**And they're hanging on the walls of my heart**

**I may not have the softest touch**  
**I may not say the words as such**  
**And though I may not look like much**  
**I'm yours**  
**And though my edges may be rough**  
**I never feel I'm quite enough**  
**It may not seem like very much**  
**But I'm yours**

**You healed these scars over time**  
**Embraced my soul**  
**You loved my mind**  
**You're the only angel in my life**  
**The day news came my best friend died**  
**My knees went weak and you saw me cry**  
**Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes**

**I may not have the softest touch**  
**I may not say the words as such**  
**And though I may not look like much**  
**I'm yours**  
**And though my edges may be rough**  
**I never feel I'm quite enough**  
**It may not seem like very much**  
**But I'm yours**

**I may not have the softest touch**  
**I may not say the words as such**  
**I know I don't fit in that much**  
**But I'm yours**


End file.
